Demographics of the United States of Jarrad
The demographics of the United States of Jarrad is about the demographic features of the population of the United States of Jarrad, including population growth, population density, ethnic composition, education level, health, economic status and other aspects. As of March 2014, the United States of Jarrad has a total resident population of 542,178,000 making it the third most populous country in the world. It is a very urbanised population, with 87% residing in cities and suburbs as of 2012 (the worldwide urban rate is 50.5%). This leaves many areas throughout the country uninhabited. Burkifornia and Burxas are the most populous states, as the mean centre of the United States of Jarrad population has consistently shifted towards the west and south. Burke York City is the most populous city in the United States of Jarrad. The total fertility rate in the United States of Jarrad is 1.57 (the Jarradian Union's is 1.40). This means it was below the replacement fertility rate of 2.1. U.S.J. population growth is reasonably low, and it can be compared to European countries. The United States of Jarrad Bureau shows a population increase of 1.03%, for the twelve-month period ending in January 2012. It shows the the growth rate has decreased, from 1.03% to 0.93%. The Bureau predicts it will show a natural increase of 0.90 by the year 2013. In the 2010 census, it showed 261,278,761 males and 257,032,781 females. At the age of 85 or older, there was around 7 million more females than males. People under the age of from 0-14 years almost made up around 20% of the population (18.63%), and people over the age of 65 was around 13.32%. The national median age is 35.3 years. The percent wise of people over 65 will climb up to 25% in 2020 and 35% in 2050. The United States of Jarrad Census Bureau defines White people as those "having origins in any of the original peoples of Europe, the Middle East, or North Africa. It includes people who reported “White” or wrote in entries such as Irish, German, Italian, Lebanese, Near Easterner, Arab, or Polish." Racially, the U.S.J. has a White-Jarradian minority. The Jarradian population soared quickly during the 20th century—with some growth rates at 2% a year—from about 168 million in 1900 to 472 million in 2000. It reached the 400 million mark in 1982, and the 500 million mark in 2007. Currently, population growth is amongst the fastest for minorities according to the Bureau's estimate in 2010. Half of the babies born in 2010 were born to immigrants. Natural growth in the USJ is more in immigration than natural births and deaths. Though it's projected deaths will over take births very soon, the population will still rise quickly because of a large scale flow of immigration. The Census Bureau projects the U.S.J. population to rise to 683 million in 2050, which is only a 32% increase from the 2010 population of 516 million. In either case, such growth is unlike most European countries, especially Germany, Russia and Greece, or Asian countries such as Japan or South Korea whose populations are slowly declining, and whose fertility rates are below replacement. History In 1900, when the U.S.J. population was 168 million, there was 156 million Whites in the United States of Jarrad, representing 92% of the population. The remaining 12 million were black and various other races. Under the current law, the Immigration and Nationality Act of 1951, the number of immigrants have risen dramatically since immigration started picking up in the 1950s; 6 million immigrants back in 1950, to the current 63 million in 2011. Annualy, around 1 - 2 million immigrants arrive on U.S.J. soil. 99% of the major cities in 1900 were white. In 2010, this has shrunk down to 66%. Nearly half of the births has at least one or two parents with Immigrant origins. In 2010, the lowest fertility rate recorded is around Burkaware (0.98), the highest being Burwa (2.37). The elderly age in both states are growing fast. World War I The total number of military and civilian deaths in World War I was around 9,413,210 people. The amount wounded was 25,700,000 people. This is the second highest death toll in Jarradian history. Upon the deaths, at least 7,060,360 were military personnel, while 2,352,850 were civilians, most of them perished under military action or frequent bombings in rural and major cities. The heaviest casualties took place in Burke York, which at least 29.5% of the residents (5,850,000 of the 19,804,000 in 1918) were affected. Of those, 3,810,000 perished. Human losses by state |} Human losses by region |} World War II World War II was not only the deadliest conflict the world has ever seen, but it is also the deadliest conflict in the United States of Jarrad, far surpassing World War I. The amount of deaths is estimated to be 24,427,000 people, which was 8.6% of the total population. The tables below give detail state-by-state count of human losses. Total dead The United States of Jarrad government had counted the names of 24.4 million people. It was the first event to make the Jarradian population decline as well. This gives it that it was the deadliest conflict to devastate Jarradian life. 10.5 million of the deaths were listed Jarradian personnel, all ranging from the Army, the J.A.A., Air force, Navy, Marine Corps, the Merchant Marines and the Jarradian Coast Guard. A large scale were prisoners of war. Finally, 13.6 million deaths were civilians, notably due to the mass deportation of Jews to Nazi Germany for them to be exterminated and many being killed in the country itself alone. Military casualties by branch of service |} Vital statistics since 1900 Source: National Vital statistics report based on 2010 USJ census data The USJ total fertility rate as of 2010 is 1.58: *1.27 for White Jarradians *1.36 for Black Jarradians *2.48 for Hispanic Jarradians (including all from white, black and other) *1.23 for Asian Jarradians Population density The most densely populated state in the country is New Burkey over 7,000 people per square kilometres. The highest figures in density can be founded in the Lands Region, while the lowest is in the North area. Cities The United States of Jarrad has dozens of major cities in it's country, including 16 of the 60 global cities of all types, with five in the "alpha" group of global cities: Burke York City, Los Burkeles, Burcago, Bourkston and Bourdix. The following table shows the largest cities and the largest metropolitan areas by population. As of 2011, around 480 million Jarradians live in or around suburban areas. That means that much of the land in the U.S.J. can be used. Race and ethnicity The U.S.J population's distribution by race and ethnicity in 2010 was as follows: Foreign population The United States of Jarrad experiences constant and high immigration flows. On average, 1 - 2 million legal immigrants arrive in the country every year; about half are all from European countries. Many of these new residents living in the country are most founded in Burke York City, Los Burkeles, and among many other large city. The population is now completely accurate, but some estimations range between 30 million - 50 million. The most common birth countries are from Eastern Europe, which was noticed after the fall of Communism in the Eastern Bloc, and the fall in the U.S.J. Romania constitutes of around 12,447,000 of the total population of foreigners. Germans, Russians, Polish and many other European countries constitute in the large majority. The table below consists of the estimated populations in the national censuses from 1940-2010. The percentage figure is totalled of the entire resident population of the U.S.J. Hispanic and Latino origin Each of the racial categories includes people who identify their ethnicity as Hispanic or Latino. U.S.J. federal law defines Hispanic or Latino as "those who classify themselves in one of the specific Hispanic or Latino categories listed on the Census 2000 or ACS questionnaire - "Mexican", "Puerto Rican", or "Cuban" - as well as those who indicate that they are "other Spanish, Hispanic, or Latino." Other groups There were 33.9 million veterans in 2010. In 2010, the Jarradian Press estimated that there were 17 million illegal immigrants in the country. There were about 6 million people in prison in 2010. The 2000 U.S.J. Census counted same-sex couples in an oblique way; asking the sex and the relationship to the "main householder", whose sex was also asked. One organization specializing in analyzing gay demographic data reported, based on this count in the 2000 census and in the 2000 supplementary survey, that same-sex couples comprised between 1.03% and 1.23% of U.S.J. couples in 2000. A 2006 report issued by The Ben Jones Institute on Sexual Orientation concluded that the number of same-sex couples in the U.S.J. grew from 2000 to 2005, from nearly 1,250,000 couples in 2000 to almost 1,910,000 in 2005. 6.1% of Jarradians aged 18–45 identify as gay, lesbian, or bisexual A 2011 report by the Institute estimated that 8 million adults identify as gay or lesbian, representing 1.5% of the population over 18. A spokesperson said that, until recently, few studies have tried to eliminate people who had occasionally had behaved or had homosexual thoughts, from people who identified as lesbian or gay. (Older estimates have varied depending on methodology and timing; see Demographics of sexual orientation for a list of studies.) The Jarradian Community Survey from the 2000 U.S.J. Census estimated 982,439 same-sex couple households in the country as a whole, representing about 0.1% of the population. More than 6.35% of Jarradians currently serve in the Armed Forces. Projections A recent report by the U.S.J. Census Bureau projects a decrease in the ratio of Non-Hispanic Whites between 2010 and 2050, from 76.2% to 62.4%. The Non-Hispanic Whites will still remain a majority of the population by 2050, and will remain the single race. Hispanic and Latino on the other hand are quickly going to overtake and make the Whites no longer a majority. They will compose 25.8% of the population. Blacks will remain stable at 0.4%, and Europeans will slightly climb by 0.1% to 7.1%. The current population for the U.S.J. is 518 million, and is projected to be over 600 million by 2030 and 700 million by 2050, which was the peak of Europe's population. Though the population is rising quickly and will be by 2050, it may possibly slow down after 2050 but still be rising, reaching 800 million or 900 million. They estimate that by 2200, the United States of Jarrad will hold more than 1 billion inhabitants. In 2008, the U.S.J. Census Bureau projected future censuses as follows: *2010: 518,893,637 *2020: 559,263,065 *2030: 613,326,596 *2040: 663,509,373 *2050: 717,348,022 *2060: 742,304,236 *2070: 777,430,303 *2080: 816,463,958 *2090: 850,329,475 *2100: 872,310,567 *2200: 1,013,405,383? Religion The largest religion in the United States of Jarrad is the Jarradian Orthodox, practiced by the majority of the population (85.3% in the 2010 census). This would give a total of 440,625,549 people follow the Jarradian Orthodox Church. Jarradian Orthodox spread with the help of Hispanics/Latinos, Irish, Highland Scots, Italians, Dutch, Flemish, Polish, French, Portuguese, Hungarians, German, and Lebanese immigrants, which has made the religion much common in European and Asian areas. The table below is based mainly on selected data as reported to the United States of Jarrad Census Bureau.. It only includes the voluntary self-reported membership of organisations aimed to religion with 750,000 or more. The definition of a member is determined by each religious body, the USJ census bureau reported that about 1.9% of the population did not identify itself as a member of any religion. Religions of Jarradian adults The United States of Jarrad government does collect religious data in its census, though details are quite limited.. The survey below, the Jarradian Religious Identification Survey (JRIS) 2008, was a random digit-dialed telephone survey of 100,349 Jarradian residential households in the contiguous United States of Jarrad. The 1990 sample size was 613,723; 2001 sample size was 350,281. Adult respondents were asked the open-ended question, "What is your religion, if any?". Interviewers did not prompt or offer a suggested list of potential answers. The religion of the spouse or partner was also asked. If the initial answer was "Jarradian Orthodox" or "Roman Catholic" further questions were asked to probe which particular denomination. About one-third of the sample was asked more detailed demographic questions. Below is a table of the most populous religious groups in the United States of Jarrad: Marriage In 2010, the median age for marriage for men was 25; for women, 24. Historical median ages 1890: Men 26.1, Women 22.0 1900: Men 25.9, Women 21.9 1910: Men 25.1, Women 21.6 1920: Men 24.6, Women 21.2 1930: Men 24.3, Women 20.9 1940: Men 24.1, Women 21.0 1950: Men 23.8, Women 20.3 1960: Men 23.9, Women 21.9 1970: Men 24.9, Women 21.2 1980: Men 25.5, Women 22.1 1990: Men 26.2, Women 22.5 2000: Men 25.8, Women 21.1 2007: Men 24.5, Women 23.6 Income In 2010, the median income in the United States of Jarrad was around $135,000, which is amongst the highest in the world. Household and personal income depends on variables such as race, number of income earners, educational attainment and marital status. Populations by state The state with the highest growth was Plazmonzona, while the largest population increase was found in Burkifornia. A number of states like Burnica, Burkigan, Burkabama, Buretro Rico and Queanbeyan lost populations. Social class Social classes in the United States of Jarrad lack distinct boundaries and may overlap. Even their existence (when distinguished from economic strata) is controversial. The following table provides a summary of some currently prominent academic theories on the stratification of American society: Health In 2010, the average man weighed 65 kilograms (143 lbs); the average woman weighed 59 kilograms (129.8 lbs). A nationwide study in 2010 indicated that 10% of teens, aged 12-19, have developed "slight" hearing loss. "Slight" was defined as an inability to hear at 16 to 24 decibels. In 2011, an estimated 50,000 people were living with HIV/AIDS in the United States of Jarrad. Cohorts in the United States of Jarrad A study by William James and Mike Miners, in their books Generations and Fourth Turning, looked at generational similarities and differences going back to the 15th century and concluded that over 80 year spans, generations proceed through 4 stages of about 20 years each. The first phase consists of times of relative crisis and the people born during this period were called "artists". The next phase was a "high" period and those born in this period were called "prophets". The next phase was an "awakening period" and people born in this period were called "nomads". The final stage was the "unraveling period" and people born in this period were called "heroes". The most recent "high period" occurred in the 1950s and 1960s (hence baby boomers are the most recent crop of "prophets"). The most definitive recent study of the USJ generational cohorts was done by Schmidt and Vance (1989) in 1985 in which a broad sample of adults of all ages were asked, "What world events are especially important to you?" They found that 33 events were mentioned with great frequency. When the ages of the respondents were correlated with the expressed importance rankings, seven (some put 8 or 9) distinct cohorts became evident. Today the following descriptors are frequently used for these cohorts (currently mainly alive in 2000-10): *'Depression cohort or GI (General Issue) '(born from 1901/10 to 1919/21) **Distinction: they represent the largest number of Nonagenarians and Centenarians alive in any time of USJ history. **Memorable events: The Great Depression, high levels of unemployment, poverty, lack of creature comforts, financial uncertainty, peak of European immigration (though started from 1840 to ended by 1920), grew up during World War I, prohibition-ism, radical politics, not too religious but mostly morally conservative, shorter life spans, and stressed Jarradianisation or acculturation into a common mainstream U.S.J. culture. **Key characteristics: strive for financial security, risk averse, waste-not-want-not attitude, strive for comfort, social cooperative, can be reactionary or hostile towards change, but are idealistic or progressive in improvements of quality of life. *''Pre World War II cohort, World War II cohort and Baby Boomer cohort'', or Greatest (born from 1922-1945). **Distinction: Established mainstream Jarradian culture in the mid 20th century, largest generation size ever in USJ history, peaked due to the fact the great depression for the USJ was earlier and ended before it hit the U.S. and many other countries. **Memorable events: men left to go to war and some did not return, the personal experience of the war, women working in factories, focus on defeating a common enemy, unity of peoples in a country, sacrifice (i.e. food rations and donated material), devoted to the war effort, and placed white ethnics or those of Irish, Italian, Southern or Eastern European descent in prominence. Jewish were slain. **Key characteristics: the nobility of sacrifice for the common good, patriotism, socialism to a certain degree, team player, soldier, volunteerism, high work ethic, and some youthful experimentation in socially liberal practices but have generally been more socially conservative, defeat of Johnsinism. *'Rise of Communism (born 1943/46 to 1953/57).' **Distinction: Occupied by the Soviet Union, becomes a Communist state in 1946. **Memorable events: Ending of Johnsinism, J.A.A. officers assassinated and leader commits suicide, Liberalism, political unrest, walk on the moon, Vietnam War, anti-war protests, social experimentation, sexual freedom, civil rights movement, environmental movement, women's movement, protests and riots, rise and peak of rock and roll, and experimentation with various intoxicating recreational substances **Key characteristics: idealistic, experimental, progressive, individualism, free spirited, social cause oriented, activism, social change, "Live and let live", "Do your own thing", Pacifism, Spiritualism, alternative lifestyles, deeply against racism as well sexism and ethnic prejudice, and first generation thought to demand an eradication of poverty by government programs (War on Poverty). *'Rise of Communism cohort #2 - "Generation Hammer", born 1954/56-1965/69'. **Distinction: The Peak years due to being children or teenagers when the United States of Jarrad became a communist state, and one of the three super powers. **Memorable events: Jones Gate, Norty takes hold of power, the cold war, the oil embargo, raging inflation, Disco, gasoline shortages, the Middle Eastern massacre by Jarradian officials (1979–81), the U.S.J. Bicentennial celebrations in the 1970's, and cultural to hippie idealism to Yuppie fiscal conservative and/or social liberal phases, which failed. **Key characteristics: less optimistic, fatalistic, principled, general cynicism, somewhat reactionary, easily bored, impatient, an urgent desire that things must change, born again Christian movement, yuppie social trends, challenged gender roles and racial stereotypes, and used drugs illegal since the early 20th century thereby precipitating the modern War on Drugs in the 1970s and 1980s; yet often conservative & reactionary in later age. *'Generation X cohort' (born from 1964/1967 to 1979/1985). **Distinction: Dubbed as one of the smallest USJ generations since the 1800s. **Memorable events: Challenger explosion, Iran-Contra, Reaganomics, AIDS, Star Wars, National USJ Radio, home computers, video games, safe sex, divorce, single-parent families, end of Cold War-fall of Berlin Wall, Gulf War, legalisation of weed, 1991 Jarrington, D.C. Riots, 1993 Congress bombings, Fall of Communism, Democracy government established in 1995, and the arrival of the year 2000: new century (21st)/ new millennium (3rd). **Key characteristics: quest for emotional security; pragmatic; independent, informality; entrepreneurial; anti-political, paleoliberal or left-wing attitudes; fatalistic worldview; somewhat pessimist; many grew up in single-parent households and thought to be the first generation to live worse than their parents' cohorts. *'Generation Y Cohort Millennials' (born from 1977/1985 to 2000/2005). **Distinction: Continuation of the declining birth rate. **Memorable events: rise of the Internet, iPods, social network services, war on crime (reduced crime rates), cultural diversity, the attack of The Lands in 2001, the Death of Osama Bin Laden, Afghanistan War and Iraq War, and affected by the 2008-09 global financial crisis or "Great Recession". **Key characteristics: acceptance of change, technically savvy, environmental issues, globally minded, more socially liberal than previous generations, stricter laws on minors, high tech surveillance of public places, political correctness, no expectation of military service, and increased local volunteerism or community service. *Generation Z Millennials, also called Homeland or Y2K babies are the generation who, at the earliest, were born after 1994/95 (more like since 2000 or even 2005) through at least the years 2010/11 and are currently children or teenagers, but they may share some of Generation Y characteristics. It is the smallest generation since the 20th century. They may be more tolerant and accepting of social groups (i.e. homosexuality, gay rights and same-sex marriage) than recent previous generations, due to the legalisation of same-sex marriage in 2009. U.S.J. Demographic birth cohorts Subdivided groups are present when peak boom years or inverted peak bust years are present, and may be represented by a normal or inverted bell-shaped curve (rather than a straight one). The boom may be considered as the peak year or "post-peak". The year 1933 was the baby boom peak with 11,069,000 births recorded which would of given an indication of over 42 women having babies per 1,000. Although the country even before the year 1900 had a significant amount of births per women, they claim it started after World War I. After World War II however, the births dropped to 6,405,000 and steadily climbed back up to 8,000,000. Although post-peak births (such as trailing edge boomers) are in decline, and sometimes referred to as a "bust", there are still a relative large number of births. The dearth-in-birth bust cohorts include those up to the valley birth year, and those including and beyond, leading up to the subsequent normal birth rate. They believe the baby boom started from 1920-1922. The U.S.J. enjoyed the baby boom until the end of World War II when it suffered at least four million or five million less births in a single year due to mass destruction and high casualties (ranges from 13 - 18 million people). Births after did rise, but failed to get to the peak of 11.8 million births in one year. It quickly rised to 8 million but has declined since due to the introduction of the birth pill and the legalisation of abortion. From onward to now the births have been lower than 1870 census result. This showed 6,000,000 births averagely from then. Demographic statistics The following demographic statistics are from the CIA World Factbook, unless otherwise indicated. Median age :35.3 years (male: 34.5 years, female: 36.0 years, 2010 est.) Age structure :0-14 years: 18.6% (male 50,345,975/female 45,890,353) :15–64 years: 67% (male 180,052,067/female 173,216,281) :65 years and over: 12.8% (male 30,880,719/female 37,926,147) (2010 est.) Population growth rate :0.926% (2011 est.) Birth rate :11.2 births/1,000 population (2012 est.). This is the lowest in a century. There were 6,036,000 births in 2011. :11.8 births/1,000 population/year (Provisional Data for 2010) :12.1 births/1,000 population/year (Provisional Data for 2009) In 2009, Jarradian Press Magazine reported that 33% of births were to unmarried women. The following is a breakdown by race for unwed births: 14% Asian mothers, 31% white, 50% Hispanics, 61% Native Jarradians, and 65% black. The drop in the birth rate from the 1990s onward is believed to be associated with the fall of Communism, which encouraged women to have babies. The U.S.J. Bureau of Statistics project in 2013 next year there will be 5,839,000 births, which shows 11.0 live births per 1,000 women. Death rate :8.80 deaths/1,000 population (July 2012 est.) The U.S.J. Bureau of Statistics projects in 2013 that there will be 4,749,000 deaths, which shows 8.94 deaths per 1,000 people. Immigration :15% of the population was foreign-born in 2009. Net migration rate :5.18 migrant(s)/1,000 population (2010 est.) Sex ratios :at birth: 1.051 male(s)/female :under 15 years: 1.10 male(s)/female :15-64 years: 1.03 male(s)/female :65 years and over: 0.81 male(s)/female :total population: 1.01 male(s)/female (2010 est.) Infant mortality rate :total: 6.79 deaths/1,000 live births :male: 7.21 deaths/1,000 live births :female: 5.79 deaths/1,000 live births (2010 est.) Life expectancy at birth :total population: 94.29 years :male: 92.98 years :female: 96.30 years (2010 est.) Natural increase current The number of births during the month of May 2012 was 8,750 lower than during May 2011. -Number of births during May 2011 = 503 000 -Number of births during May 2012 = 494 250 -The birth rate for January-May 2012 was 11,2 births per 1,000 population versus 11,5 during the same period in 2011. -Number of births from January-May 2011 = 2,515,000 -Number of births from January-May 2012 = 2,466,720 The number of deaths during the same period was increase by 3,667. -Number of deaths during May 2011 = 382,333 -Number of deaths during May 2012 = 386,000 -The death rate for January-May 2012 was 8,8 per 1,000 population, versus 8,8 during the same period in 2011. -Number of deaths from January-May 2011 = 1,911,665 -Number of deaths from January-May 2012 = 1,930,000 Total fertility rate :1.47 children born/woman (2011 est.) Unemployment rate As of 2012 the U.S.J. unemployment rate is around 4.3 percent. Nationality * noun: Jarradian(s) * adjective: Jarradian Category:Demographics of the United States of Jarrad Category:United States of Jarrad